


Blue Love

by Fiannalover



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Baking, Bedrooms, Blankets, Caring for someone asleep, Coffee date, F/M, Facetime, Fluff, Gen, Hachiko Date, Lady And Knight, M/M, Makeout Session, Multi, Only the tagged relationships are romantic, hand kiss, spoilers here and there, they're not all happening in the same verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: It's far too easy to love someone so inherently pleasant.Some love and affection for Itsuki, from all members of Fortuna.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro, Chrom/Aoi Itsuki, Kiria Kurono/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Blue Love

Right! She was gonna do it! She COULD do it!

Here they were, next to Hachiko, sharing ice cream that they bought together back at Hee-Hoo Mart. She had grown tons since being the girl who only dreamt of being an idol! She had learned about catlike charm from the best! She could-

“Tsubasa? Are you ok?”

She could not! She could not! She could not!

“Y-yes! I’m foing just dine, Itsuki!” She almost screamed, before wincing internally. “I-I mean, it may seem like I’m not, but don’t worry, because I’ll always tell you if I need any help with anything and, and-”

“Hey, Tsubasa.” Itsuki said, with his trademark calmness. “It’s all ok. I’m just glad you’re fine, really. Also, let me wipe something here…” He warned, before running his thumb by the side of her mouth. “Got it! You had some ice cream there, but it’s all fine now. So, should we head back to Fortuna?”

The boy had already set his sights on the way back, but, with a sudden rush of determination, Tsubasa shouted. “Itsuki!”

“Ye-”

With no prior warning, Tsubasa delivered the kiss that she had long awaited for.

Following that, came more panic.

“I-I-I-I-I-I…. I’M GOING TO FORTUNA! SORRY FOR MAKING THE FIRST MOVE! BYYYYYYYYYE.”

Confused out of his mind, Itsuki just blinked in place as his companion for the day sprant away.

* * *

“Who-ho-hooooo! Seriously dude, thanks lots for your help with this role. I wouldn’t have gotten this good at it without you.”

Drinking some soda with Touma, on the latter’s bedroom, Itsuki couldn’t help but answer. “I’m sorry, but… I still don’t know how to flirt.”

“Seriously? I mean it, I wouldn’t have figured out without you.”

“I guess I just… Try to save conversations?” Itsuki replied. “Tsubasa’s clumsiness meant I was oftenly trying to help her collect herself, as well as fix whatever mess she did.”

“So… You’re just inherently pleasant?”

“I-I’m not sure I’d say it like that.” He contested, vaguely flustered. “Anyway, you’ve learnt more about that since our round of practice, haven’t you? Different kinds for different roles? How well are you with that?”

“Well, I got a couple of tricks for more… Unhealthily demanding characters? I’ll have to show them off on you, though. Is that alright?” Touma asked.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Not losing time, Touma pinned Itsuki against the wall, his face turning into a serious, somewhat bored, domineering expression as he did so, instead of his usual playfulness. Using one of his hands to lightly pull his shirt’s collar downwards, Touma fixed his gaze.

“Will you truly keep resisting me, Itsuki?” The name drew itself out, in a thirsty almost whisper, as his hand moved on to caress his co-worker’s face. “Won’t you let yourself be all mine?” The hand moved downwards, through the neck and in direction of the chest. “Just give yourself to m-”

“Yes. I will.”

Immediately, Touma blinked and broke character “What?”

“I-I…” Taking a deep breath as he realized what he blurted out, Itsuki replied. “I’d like for you to… kiss me or have me. Yes?”

“Oh. Oh.” Touma fumbled around a bit, awkwardly. “I… Wouldn’t object, either, so… Can I?”

With a nod, the redhead moved downwards, starting a make-out session in his bedroom that grew beyond it’s clumsy beginnings in no time.

* * *

“Big brother! Big brother! Can we do something right now?”

Excusing himself from the conversation he was having with Chrom, Itsuki knelt a bit, lowering himself to Tiki’s eye level, before replying. “Hey there, Tiki. Of course we can. What is it?”

“Well… I saw a TV show where a dashing knight grabs his young lady’s hand, and kisses it to promise a safe return.” She explained. “I think you fit that picture, so could you do that to me?”

A bit confused by the sudden request, he asked for confirmation. “You want me to… Kiss your hand?”

“Um… Yes? Is that a problem?”

Noticing that her intentions were fully pure and innocent, he soothed her worries. “Not at all. Here I go.” He said, gently grabbing her hand and delivering the promised kiss, before deciding to throw a little something more on top. “My princess, I promise to keep on fighting, to make this world one you’ll live happily at.”

As the Mirage giggled happily, Itsuki felt his own mood lighten up, as well.

* * *

Slowly, the last bits of yet another hangover were lifted from Maiko.

Letting out a “Whew” of relief, Maiko immediately tried to get herself back into the party mood. “Alright, Itsuki! You have been a real help, so let’s hit up the bar!”

“No.” Was his answer, completely stone-cold, as he whacked her head with a rolled-up newspaper. “You’re already behind enough on your things.”

“Gee, Itsuki! Ayaha is my secretary, not you!”

“That may be so. But you annoy me more than you annoy anyone else in the building, so it’s up to me to keep you focused, unfortunately.” He stated, before sighing and turning around. “I gotta practice some singing with Mamori, right now. See you soon.”

“Of course, of course~” She flippantly replied, before getting up and adding. “Just one last thing.”

“Hum?”

Unexpectedly, for him, Maiko gently ruffled his hair, with almost mom-like care and affection, before adding. “Keep up the good work, Itsuki. You’re more important to Fortuna than you think.”

Yes… Her successor was gonna do great.

“I won’t go easy on you next time you mess up, you know.”

“Come on, Itsukiiiiii!”

* * *

“Aaaaaawwww, look at our Itsuki! All suited up and proper now!” Barry said, full of ham. “So! You got anything to say to your coach?”

“I do, in fact. Barry, you are…”

“Huuuuuuuuum?”

“A really annoying person to talk with.”

In a second, Barry’s entire confidence cracked away.

“Truly, your enthusiasm over anime and Mamori reaches levels that repulse me a bit. However, you truly are a great coach for all parts of this industry!” Itsuki said, leaving the man that was hoping for a reply along the lines of ‘you’re a great father figure’ completely in shambles. Patting him in the back, Itsuki walked away with a smile, “Keep up the good work!”

Still destroyed, Barry just stood there.

* * *

“Hey, Kiria. You called me here?”

“Yes, I did, Itsuki.” She replied, getting up from the couch in Fortuna she had sat down at while waiting for his arrival. “There is something I’d like to… Express to you.”

“Is that so? Well, what is it?”

Not adding a single other word, Kiria cupped his cheek, kissing him suddenly, and yet decidedly passionately.

Falling back, while Itsuki remained openly stunned, she explained. “I’m not the kind of girl to sit down demurely and hope my target will notice me. So, there you go. That is what I feel for you, and wanted you to know, whether we remain friends, or something more. That is all.”

Recovering himself, while Ayaha looked from the back with a smile, Itsuki, still dazed, could only say. “I… I see. Thank you, Kiria.”

A fierce nod was given, as the girl walked out of the building, in no rush to receive a proper response.

* * *

“ _... and that’s all! Production is gonna be all wrapped up before long! _ ” Eleanora said, from the other side of the screen. “ _ Hollywood Effectiveness is truly amazing, I tell you! _ ”

Laughing a bit, Itsuki said, “I’m glad to hear that. Just keep doing your best, alright, Ellie?”

“ _ Of course I will! _ ” However, this time, her voice softened as she added. “ _ Hey, Itsuki? _ ”

“Yes?”

“ _ I know you’re gonna travel over here to the premiere. But I’ll likely remain in the United States for a while longer, after that. _ ” She explained. “ _ So, when I return, can you pick me up at the airport? _ ”

“Of course! Just drop the date, and I’ll have Ayaha clear my entire schedule!” The director promised, full of determination. “We’ll always be here for you, Ellie.”

With a warm smile on her face, Eleanora stated, “ _ Thank you, Itsuki. Truly, that’s all I had to ask of you. _ ” Letting the smile linger for just a second longer, she said. “ _ I should go now. Good night, Itsuki. _ ”

“See you, Ellie.”

And so, the call ended.

* * *

“Is it ready?”

“Let’s see… Yup! It is!”

With practiced care, Mamori opened the oven, grabbing a delicious looking carrot cake from it.

“Congratulations, Mamori! The result is amazing!”

“You helped too, Itsuki!”

“Sure, I did. But you’re the one who has been learning how to actually, real deal cook. And, truly, you’re doing great.” He complimented, full of honesty, making Mamori giggle a bit and proudly puff her chest. After that, though, he wondered. “... Say, when do you think we’ll be able to eat it?”

“Well, they say that eating cake while it’s still hot is bad for you, but…” Incredibly tempted, she asked. “Do you want a bite?”

Seeing his nod of affirmation, Mamori quickly and expertly cut two slices, one for each of them. Happily, they shouted together.

“LET’S EAT!”

* * *

Another free day, another Café Seiren date.

Yashiro didn’t thing he’d ever enjoy eating that much. Nor did he think he’d ever enjoy another human being’s presence as much as he enjoyed Itsuki’s. But, here they were. And, feeling this love, he truly accepted it.

Raising from his seat in order to reach his partner, said person stopped him with the palm of his hand, with Yashiro looking at him in surprise, his mouth covered.

“Now, Yashiro, what did I say?” Itsuki reminded him. “Only kiss me when I want to. And, right here, I don’t.”

Obeying these requests, Yashiro fell back into his seat.

“... Later, however, maybe.”

Quietly with renewed hope, Yashiro returned to his food.

* * *

With the idyllic surroundings of Tiki’s garden surrounding them, Itsuki asked.

“Hey, Chrom? You… Do have a mouth, right? Under that… Scarf?”

“I do. I didn’t really mind how my face was completely covered, but…” Within a second, the Mirage lowered his scarf, showing a mouth somewhat gray, somewhat dark, like the rest of his skin. “For what reason you asked that?”

“Well, I had to do so in order to do this.”

And so, reaching the tip of his toes, Itsuki’s mouth met his Mirage's, whose surprised glowy eyes looked deep into his Master’s ones.

* * *

Quietly, Ayaha opened the doors to Fortuna.

Last night, she left before Itsuki did. Hopefully, the Director didn’t stay in for that much longer.

Her hopes were immediately dashed upon seeing said man collapsed on his desk, catching up on some sleep that he had clearly delayed for far too long.

Still as silently as she could be, the secretary opened a nearby locker, grabbing a blanket from it, and covering the man with it. 

Taking a small moment to ruffle his hair, she couldn’t help but whisper. “Take care, Itsuki. Too many people here love you too much, to bear see you unwell.”

And so, to her desk she went, ready to begin another day of work.


End file.
